


Comfort Me, If Only for a Moment

by Repeat_png



Series: Trust In Me, My Love, And Let Me Mend Your Wings [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Comfort, Comfort Reading, Comfort fic, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Illusions, Love, Reader is lonely, References to Depression, Short, falling in love with a ghost, i hope this fic helps you, inspired by a bunch of songs, one shots, small clips of different moments, vent - Freeform, vent-ish, warm feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repeat_png/pseuds/Repeat_png
Summary: You find yourself feeling light, and without thinking, you lean into his form - his strong, warm arms wrap around you and hold you close, his chest rises and falls with each deep breath he takes. You can hear his heartbeat in your ears.This is what home feels like.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/You, Sean McLoughlin/You
Series: Trust In Me, My Love, And Let Me Mend Your Wings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940830
Kudos: 34
Collections: Best Reads KF





	Comfort Me, If Only for a Moment

You're tired. 

So, so tired. 

The days are long, each moment stretching out for what feels like hours while you try to distract yourself. 

The nights are worse. 

You feel numb, and yet, find yourself in tears, with your chest aching and your heart pulling you apart. You're _so_ lonely. 

-

Sean pulls you closer, warm hands trailing up and down your back in lazy, fleeting motions. A dopey grin reaches your face, and you breathe in deeply, taking in the scent of _clover, old books, home_. 

Of all things warm. 

It's downright domestic, and you lose yourself to the feeling. 

-

Mark giggles beside you, the familiar crooked grin in place as the two of you talk about the days plans. 

You find yourself feeling light, and without thinking, you lean into his form - his strong, warm arms wrap around you and hold you close, his chest rises and falls with each deep breath he takes. You can hear his heartbeat in your ears. 

_This is what home feels like._

-

There's nights where you wake up in tears. 

Memories of your life before flit through your head, and you can't help but forcefully shake them off. 

You're not _there_ anymore. 

The warm bodies beside you are a constant reminder of that. 

... You hold onto them tighter, and sigh in relief as they pull you closer, further into their warm frames with deep voices that speak only of comforts and praises. You smile. 

-

"It's okay, sweetheart, breathe." 

Your voice stutters in your throat as you struggle to speak. 

"Shh shh shh, my love, there's nothing for you to stress over. I've got you." 

And he does. 

-

Ethan smiles at you as Tyler's laughter echoes throughout the room. Wade playfully pushes Bob and Mark throws an arm over your shoulder. Sean sneaks through the background, doing his best to jumpscare Ethan from behind. 

You all laugh together as Ethan yelps, his face lighting up with a dusty red blush that reaches his ears. 

You continue to tease him about it for days after, and find that he laughs along with you. 

_This is what friendship should be._

-

You can't stop the feeling blooming in your chest, your heart fluttering in your ribcage and your stomach doing flips as Sean grins at you. 

Bright eyes, white teeth, soft laughter, cherry dusted skin. 

He teases you about how much you're blushing, and you gently shove him in the shoulder. 

He chuckles, stands, pulls you to your feet, and the two of you continue on your way. Your smiles never falter, and as Sean's hand slips into yours, you can't help but think,

_This. This is what love feels like._

-

The tears won't stop, even when you want them to. 

Your chest is hollow, your eyes are puffy, your head throbs, and you grip your hair in your fists. 

You pick up your phone, shuffle through your notes, through websites, until you can find something that eases the pain. 

It works, if only for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find your comfort, if only for a little while.


End file.
